1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation type silicon wafer cleaning device to be used with semiconductor fabrication equipment and the like, and more particularly to a rotation type silicon wafer cleaning device making possible substantial quality improvements in the products by stabilizing the outer surface of the silicon wafer through the improved hydrogen treatment of the outer surface of the silicon wafer through the drying process after cleaning is completed.
2. Background of the Invention
The fabrication of semiconductor elements generally starts with a cleaning treatment of a silicon wafer, and then various treatments such as the formation of a SiO film and the like on the silicon wafer are applied after the cleaning treatment.
For cleaning treatment for silicon wafers, the so-called rotation type silicon wafer cleaning device has been broadly employed, in that a silicon wafer placed on the rotation disc installed inside the device body is rotated at high speed (approximately 2000 RPM), and chemical cleaning agents such as hydrofluoric acid and the like are dispersed thereon. After the acid cleaning treatment, a cleaning treatment with pure water is added, and lastly the silicon wafer is dried while rotating at the high speed.
On the outer surface of a silicon wafer treated for cleaning with the afore-mentioned conventional rotation type silicon wafer cleaning device, Si on the so-called surface layer is exposed and hydrogen atoms are bonded with the exposed Si atoms, thus putting the outer surface in a condition wherein the so-called hydrogen termination treatment has been performed. The aim is to obtain a highly stable cleaned surface without impure atoms and the like deposited directly onto Si. As the result, it has been said that there will not occur the so-called natural oxidation on the surface layer even when it is left in the air over a long period of time.
However, even with a silicon wafer treated for cleaning with this kind of rotation type silicon wafer cleaning device, it is observed that an oxide film is naturally formed on the outer surface with the lapse of time after a cleaning is performed. This makes it difficult to prevent the natural formation of the afore-mentioned oxide film no matter how well environmental conditions are presented for the maintenance of the wafer.